


"To us."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x22 - 1 year later scene extended, Fluff, M/M, Sentimental feels, happy endings, to us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “To us,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened, because it was like deja vu happening. Suddenly, he was brought back more than a year back, when he was still back at Brooklyn, when Alec stayed at his place and they had a couple of cocktails and-“To us,” said Magnus as they clinked their glasses togethe





	"To us."

 

Coming back home from work after a long day was always Alec’s favourite part of the day and it hadn’t changed even now that he was an Inquisitor. It was because he got to come to the man that he loved, to the High Warlock of  _ Alicante,  _ to his husband, to his world. The last year was full of changes, but all of the changes were for the better. Who would have thought that one day he and Magnus would be living in  _ Idris _ together and that he would be the Inquisitor. Alec still couldn’t believe it himself. Just how much his life had changed. 

 

Magnus was more than happy to have his husband be home from work  _ finally _ and he tossed everything that he was doing to the side, because what life had learned him was that one needed to take time for the people and things they truly loved. Work could wait for another day, he had been working relentlessly whole day, so he needed to tune out and spend some time with Alexander. Plus, he had a little something he wanted to show to his husband. He was in New York that day because of a client and he happened to pass a certain art gallery on his way back home,so-

 

But that could wait for a few more moments as Magnus was smiling widely as he watched his husband mix them some drinks. Ah, yes, a couple of cocktails sounded more than perfect at the moment and he grinned. As Alec turned around, his phone buzzed again, but Magnus didn’t even stop to think as he quickly turned it off and he chuckled. Alec handed him the drink and he happily picked it up, throwing his pen and notebook to the side, making Alec grin and Magnus happily took the drink into his hands. Oh, Alexander was now a pro at mixing drinks, his cocktails were to  _ die for  _ and famous in all Alicante. 

 

“To us,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened, because it was like  _ deja vu  _ happening. Suddenly, he was brought back more than a year back, when he was still back at Brooklyn, when Alec stayed at his place and they had a couple of cocktails and-

 

“To us,” said Magnus as they clinked their glasses together, Alec happily taking a sip and Magnus did the same, sighing happily as he then looked down into the martini glass and just shook his head. Who would have thought that one day he’d be married?! Not only that, but living the best life that there was and… just how was it possible that a single drink was able to make it so sentimental? Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw his husband getting quiet and he moved closer.

 

“Something the matter? Did I stay in the Office for too long? Because I’ll come back home earlier tomorrow and make it up to you in the best way possible,” teased Alec, waggling his eyebrows and Magnus only shook his head, but was going to take him up for that offer. Maybe later.

 

“No, everything’s fine, I just, um, remembered,” said Magnus and looked up. “The first time we shared a drink at my old place back in Brooklyn,” he then said and a smile spread across his face. “Wow, it feels like a lifetime ago. It’s just so much happened and… just… wow,” he said and Alec wrapped an arm around the warlock’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“I remember that day well,” said Alec. “It’s the day I fell in love with you and shall forever carry it in my heart,” he then said with a little smile, Magnus feeling himself getting a bit emotional and Alec leaned down to kiss him. Magnus was more than happy to comply, kissing him back and his eyes then snapped back open when he remembered that he still had another thing to show to Alexander, stepping back and Alec was pouting. Again, Magnus was going to cut him off his dose of hugs and kisses?!  _ How rude! _

 

“Aw, don’t pout, Alexander,” said Magnus and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose, gently taking Alec’s hand into his own and he slowly started taking him somewhere, Alec frowning as he was taken into their bedroom, but he then grinned and winked. Oh, he liked how Magnus was thinking. A little bit of celebration in the bedroom, huh? _ Well, don’t mind if I don’t, because-  _ “I have to show something to you,” said Magnus.

 

“Oh?” asked Alec a bit confused, but since this  _ something _ was in the bedroom he quite quickly grinned. “ _ Oh, _ ” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes. Since when did Alec get so… so… well! Magnus shook his head with a giggle and then just rolled his eyes.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter,” said Magnus.

 

“Why, I happen to like it quite a lot here, thank you very much,” said Alec, continuing his shameless flirting, but then he narrowed his eyes when they were in the bedroom and Alec saw something new hanging on the wall and he pressed his lips together. So, Magnus wanted to show him a  _ painting?  _ Alec didn’t really understand art, so it didn’t make sense, but…  _ oh,  _ but the colours on it looked very similar to Alec and he-

 

“Well, what do you think?” asked Magnus and his heart fluttered with joy as he looked towards the painting. “I think it fits in here, don’t you?” asked Magnus and Alec was judging the painting and he shrugged.

 

“The colours are pretty,” said Alec and then tapped his finger against his chin. “But there’s nothing on it. Like motives or people or stuff,” said Alec and then perked up. “Oh, I get it. It’s what Mundanes like to call abstract art, is it?” asked Alec and Magnus was just cracking up as Alec didn’t seem to get the point of it  _ at all.  _

 

“Yes, it is abstract, good job,” said Magnus and then just shook his head. “You really don’t know what it is?” asked Magnus and pouted, Alec narrowing his eyes. “Come on, Mister Inquisitor, use your deduction skills and try to guess what’s painted on it. It’s not  _ nothing _ like you called it before,” said Magnus and Alec hummed and humme and hummed. The colours seemed familiar to him and  _ by the Angel.  _

 

“The colours look like our wedding,” pointed it out Alec.

 

“Well,  _ duh, _ ” said Magnus with a teasing grin and Alec’s eyes widened.

 

“Where did you...” he stammered, but then he remembered that Magnus told him that he would be visiting New York that day for a client and he almost dropped his glass and tears were in his eyes immediately. “Clary,” stammered Alec and he blinked away the tears, but new ones ame and his breath shook. Magnus smiled and gently rubbed Alec’s back, nodding as he couldn’t stop looking away from the painting.

 

“Yes, our Biscuit is going to be famous now,” said Magnus as he would drop in here and there to check up on her. Of course he didn’t just leave her. No one did. Even Alec would accompany Magnus, both using glamour to hide themselves to see how she was doing. “She held her first art gallery exhibition,” whispered Magnus and felt himself getting emotional as well. “I’m so proud of her,” said Magnus, who watched her grow up and Alec nodded.

 

“Me too,” said Alec and gasped. “It's beautiful,” whispered Alec as he kept looking at the painting as so many emotions started barging out and Magnus nodded in agreement.

 

“Indeed. It's stunning,” said Magnus. 

 

Alec's heart was shaking with so many emotions as he bit into his lip and then his smile widened again as he was back at the wedding as he looked at the painting again and he was just… “I love you, Magnus,” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled.

 

“I love you too, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” said Magnus and the sap that he was, he decided to imitate Alec from before. “To us?” he asked and held his glass up high.

 

Alec’s breath shook as he looked at the painting again and nodded. “To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading leave a comment if u enjoyed it.  
> Also, I have seen @MorganaLFay on Twitter having this theory, from where Clary got the inspiration for her abstract painting (that it was Malec's wedding) and I just thought it was such a super sweet concept that I decided to include it in my work as well.


End file.
